poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Come Undone/Transcript (Toonwriter)
This is the transcript for the final episode of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!, Come Undone. (The episode opens up with Nova, possessed by the Annunaki, narrating.) Nova: (narrates) A beginning is a very delicate time, much more so an ending. Know that this is the year 10,191. We, the Annunaki, travel between layers of the many universes. We came to help you grow, evolve. But not all of us are good. Some are evil wanting to feed on your energies. This most evil of all is imprisoned in a crystal sarcophagus between worlds so he can cause no harm. This evil desires to devour worlds. He manipulated groups of humans to set him free: The Mayan Hunters of Secrets and their jaguar, Spot, The Fraternitas Mysterium and their donkey, Gordo, The Alianzo Mysterio and their skunk, El Fuchy, The Mystery Gang with their bull Tiny, The Benevolent Lodge of Mystery and their orangutan, Mr. Peaches, The Mystery Fellowship and their cat, Whiskers, Mystery Incorporated and their parrot, Professor Pericles, and the current Mystery Incorporated and their special companion, Scooby-Doo. The time of Nibiru has come. The moment the planets align, the evil one's strength will be the greatest. Free in your world, he will grow more powerful every second. He will destroy your city, your planet, your universe. Only one stands in his way: Scoobert Scooby-Doo. (Evil Entity laughs) - (Now we go to the episode) - - Professor Pericles: Und I shall finally be rid of the Mystery Incorporated kinder. (The Evil Entity proceeds to subdue his consciousness) Aah! Something's wrong! What--WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? Simba: Pericles, you may have obtained the Evil Entity's power, but not as you would expect! Professor Pericles: What do you mean?! Simba: What I mean is that bonding with the Evil Entity comes with a horrible price! Once the two of you are bonded together, the Entity will absorb your body and kill you from the inside! Professor Pericles: WHAT?!?! (screams as The Evil Entity kills Pericles and mutate his body into a massive squid-like monster with horns and laughs) Mr. E: Professor Pericles? Evil Entity: The bird is gone! I am flesh now! FLESH!! Judy Reeves: Oh, mighty one. Brad Chiles: We are ready to serve. Evil Entity: Good. For I hunger. (grabs Judy and Brad and absorbs them inside his tentacles; frightening everyone) Serena: (screams) Ash Ketchum: It ate them!! Brock: What a monster! Daffy Duck: (gulps) Mommy! Evil Entity: I am your master now. (The Kriegstaffebots answered in German language) Bring the humans closer so that I may feast upon them and grow powerful enough to break my bonds. (The Kriegstaffebots aim at the gang) Jessie: Now I really regret being part of this plan! James: Even if it was meant on being eaten alive! Meowth: I'm too young to be an entrée! Save me! Daphne Blake: I think now would be a very good time to-- Fred Jones: Run! Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Daffy: Every man for himself! (They ran away as fast as they could) - - - Meowth: We're dead. So very, very dead. - - Mr. E: ''' Run, kids! Get out of here now! - - '''Velma Dinkley: Hold on, E! We'll save you! Mr. E: It's too late for me, Velma! Save yourselves!! (The Evil Entity swallows Mr. E) - - (The Evil Entity grabs Max) May: Max! (grabs her brother's hands) Max: Help me! (May struggles to save her brother) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Iron Tail! (Pikachu uses Iron Tail and breaks Max free) Max: '''Thanks, Pikachu. (Serena screams as she is being pulled by the evil entity) '''Ash Ketchum: Serena! (grabs her hand and pulls her back with all his might) Serena: Save yourself, Ash! It's too late for me! Ash Ketchum: No! There's no way I'm giving up on you! I can't afford to stand here and watch you die! (Ash sees the sword Mr. E used and goes to reach it. After a brief struggle, he grabs the sword and slices the entity's tentacle, freeing Serena in the process.) Evil Entity: (screams in agony) (Ash loses his balance and nearly backs up against the ledge over the lava pit. Just as he and Serena were about to fall, someone miraculously catches them. It was Scooby-Doo and Shaggy. They saved Ash and Serena from fall in the lava pit. They pulled them up to safety.) Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Shaggy Rogers: Don't mention it. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Don't mention it. (The Evil entity laughs evilly) - - - - (Scooby-Doo receives a vision from Nova's Annunaki) Scooby-Doo: Nova. What do I do? The heart of the jaguar is broken. Nova: The spear was never the heart of the jaguar. The heart of the jaguar is something else, Scooby-Doo. At the right moment when the heart is clear, you will know what to do. Scooby-Doo: Seriously! Just tell me what to do! Nova: You will know. You will see. You will feel. (disappears) - - - Velma Dinkley: Wait. Think it through. The Entity is still drawing power from the crystal sarcophagus. Daphne Blake: It's some kind of portal between dimensions. Fred Jones: That means if we shatter it, then we cut that thing's lifeline. Clemont: And in doing so, all the innocent people it devoured will be set free. Brock: It's worth a shot. Let's do it! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Scooby, we'll give you and the gang enough time to lunge the spear into the sarcophagus. Simba: We'll help, too. Bugs Bunny: Us too. Evil Entity: (still consuming people) I must restart! Bring me them! Fred Jones: Gang, as a team. Go! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Velma Dinkley: We did it! (They all high fived) We saved Crystal Cove! Ash Ketchum: We saved the world! Pikachu: Pika! Max: Hip hip hooray! Fred Jones: We destroyed the monster. Daphne Blake: '''Let's celebrate. '''Scooby-Doo: Yeah, celebrate. (They walk) Sheriff Stones: '''Hey you kids! - '''Velma Dinkley: '''Sheriff Stones? - - - - - '''Velma Dinkley: '''Darrow mansion sanked underground. '''Daphne Blake: '''And Danny Darrow was some hairy old troll, remembe? I mean, wasn’t he? - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: I just realized! If all the evil never happened, that means Scrappy-Doo and Flim-Flam being evil and ending up in jail never happened! It's as if they both are pure good! Serena: Yeah, and they're Mystery, Inc. material again! Fred Jones: Hey, you're right! That means they're not bad guys! Kiawe: But what about the 13th ghost for the Chest of Demons that Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Daphne and Flim-Flam have been using before? Daphne Blake: Yeah, that's right. We never got word on who or what it is. Gladion: I think I know. Lillie: You do, Gladion? Ash Ketchum: Who? Gladion: Some time ago before I joined up with you guys here in Crystal Cove, as his apprentice, I was informed by Vincent Van Ghoul himself about the final ghost. You see, we destroyed it before, but in this new reality, it might come back. Dawn: You mean the 13th ghost is...? (The group gasped as they realized what the 13th ghost really is) All: Nibiru!! Gladion: That's right. And right now, in this new reality, with Prof. Pericles good, Nibiru seeks to possess a new host body. Shaggy Rogers: Like, where? Scooby-Doo: Reah, where? Gladion: Somewhere out in the horizon, way far into the unknown, the Evil Entity lies dormant until it would be summoned, to get revenge on us. But as long as it sleeps and no one knows of it, we'll be fine. And since Team Rocket helped out, too, no one should be able to use the Entity for their evil needs, for whosoever awakens it will release terror and doom upon the face of the earth. Now we have to reunite with Scrappy and Flim-Flam, get the Chest of Demons, and find Nibiru and capture him. Ash Ketchum: You're right. Fred Jones: Then you guys will need me and Velma to help you catch Nibiru. Velma Dinkley: Yeah, the more the better. - - - - - - - - (Ash and his friends wave good-bye to Scooby and the gang) Nova Thank you, Scooby-Doo. You are the bravest dog that ever lived. Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo!!! (The laugh track and applause is heard as Scooby and the gang drive away. The episode ends as the song Someday by All 4 One was heard in the finale credits) Someday When we are wiser When the world's older When we have learned I pray Someday we may yet live To live and let live Someday Life will be fairer Need will be rarer Greed will not pay God speed This bright millennium On its way Let it come Someday Someday Our fight will be won then We'll stand in the sun then That bright afternoon Till then On days when the sun is gone We'll hang on Wish upon the moon There are some days dark and bitter Seems we haven't got a prayer But a prayer for someday better Is the one thing we all share Someday When we are wiser When the world's older When we have learned I pray Someday we may yet live To live and let live Someday Life will be fairer Need will be rarer Greed wil not pay God speed This bright millennium Let it come Wish upon the moon Change will come One day Someday Soon (Post-credits scene) Jessie: Well, we can't get out of this city now. James: Not with all of those police around. Meowth: Guess we're stuck here all alone. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (Jessie grudgingly returns Wobbuffet to her Poké Ball) James: We should be happy. We helped the twerps and their friends save the world. Meowth: Yeah, who cares if we didn't get the treasure of Crystal Cove? At least we're still alive now that the Evil Entity is gone forever. Jessie: I'm happy for that silly dog who saved us all. He was adorable, yet indomitable. Just like me. James: And the teamwork his friends performed was powerful and inscrutable, just like me. Meowth: And that Meowth was lovable, just like... me! Jessie: What does it matter if we failed this time? James: We'll get another chance to fail next time. Meowth: And so, until next time.... Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET'S FADING OUT AGAIN!!! Category:Toonwriter Category:Transcripts